


Thoroughly Japed (and Hugs are the Punishment)

by Sprinkles257



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, I just love it too much, I'm sorry for writing fluff all the time, Just brotherly shenanigans, Mostly Dialogue, Short & Sweet, THOROUGHLY JAPED!, There is a plot but it's not very important, and puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkles257/pseuds/Sprinkles257
Summary: When Papyrus asks Sans to recalibrate his puzzles, the latter decided to make one himself!





	Thoroughly Japed (and Hugs are the Punishment)

**Author's Note:**

> -This was actually an idea I had earlier this year. I put the same note on my parents' fridge on April Fool's Day. My parents then fooled ME by writing on the note "You have to do errands with us today." We weren't. They got me good, haha!  
> -I used to have a strategy where I would always make scripts before making a story, example - "X: blah blah blah." I lost the file for the script, so I decided to remake it into a story because I thought it was really cute!  
> \- I know it's canon that Papyrus has actually never eaten spaghetti, but could we let it slide this once for plot, please? XD  
> \- Sans is shorter than his brother, but he isn't "short". I headcanon him being to Papyrus's shoulder - like the in-game sprites!  
> \- I (unintentionally) repeatedly use the word "jape" and "trick" in this. Oopsies.  
> \- Can skeletons be ticklish? I mean, the brothers are monster skeletons and not human, so let's just call being ticklish a headcanon lol.  
> \- I might (no promises ^^;) do something on the Dreemurr children next - Asriel/Flowey, Chara, and maybe Frisk.  
> Thank you, and please enjoy this...drabble? I think that's what they're called.

   Papyrus walked into his and his brother’s kitchen one morning, looking for something to make for breakfast. The dinner food was frequently either spaghetti or some sweet from the shop, but having it for breakfast is just impractical! He settled for a glass of milk.  
   Upon opening the fridge, he found a note written in goofy (or, _comical_ ) lowercase lettering that could only belong to Sans. He skimmed the note.

    _bro,_

_if you happen to read this, consider yourself "thoroughly japed." congrats._

_-sans._

  The tall skeleton groaned. He was happy his brother was taking inspiration from him (Who better to learn about puzzles from than The Great Papyrus?), but for them to be used for jokes?! The sheer gall! 

   "'morning." Papyrus jumped at the voice that was suddenly behind him. For such a lazy skeleton, Sans really knew how to get around easily and without a trace. "did you get my message?"

   "YES, BROTHER. ALTHOUGH I DID NOT FALL FOR YOUR TRICK."

   The small skeleton feigned innocence. His grin curved ever so slightly into a smirk. "me? pranking others? nah, that doesn't sound like me." 

   "WELL, YOU DID. AND...AND IT WASN'T VERY _PUNNY_." Papyrus looked triumphant at that.

   Two can play this game. "well, on the topic of breakfast, i can't make good jokes on a empty stomach."

   "WE DON'T HAVE STOMACHS."

   "yup. if we did, it would give me the _crepes._ " The small skeleton loved his brother as much as he loved messing with him - a lot. Papyrus "nyeh"d angrily, trying to hide his widening smile.

  Papyrus stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around Sans.

   "...bro, what're you doing?" His pupils disappeared for less then a second, and then his eye sockets were curving in question.

   "WELL! AS A PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR LUDICROUS ATTEMPTS AT JAPING, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE TRAPPED YOU!"

   Sans chuckled. Some trap this was. He remembered when he would hug Papyrus, on occasion. Now, he was up to his brother's shoulder. The younger grew quite a bit. "ohh noo...how could i've been led to such a thing?" He said, playing along.

   "THERE WILL BE NO ESCAPE! ...UNLESS YOU ASK REALLY NICELY."

   "ask nicely, huh? i'm doomed." He then said, a little lower in volume, "who'd wanna escape from this, though?" That statement was sincere. He wasn't having the best day, and thought that could be solved with some joking around. He didn't expect to be hugged, regardless of it being a "trap" of some sort. He enjoyed it.

   Papyrus's smile faltered for barely a second, then it brightened up again even more so. He was honestly expecting another teasing statement, but verbal affection? "...NOBODY, THAT'S WHO!"

   "yup. and you want me to improve my puzzles? how about i do that now?"

   "WHAT ARE YOU DO-AAHH! NYEHEHEHEH, ST-O-OP!" Sans lightly brushed his phalanges over his brother's humerus bones. The tall skeleton couldn't stifle his snickering now.

   "feelin' japed yet, pap?"

   "N-NOW YOU'VE REALLY DO-ONE IT!" He retaliated, putting his fingers wherever they could reach. However, he tried not to be rough, because he knew Sans had low HP. The small skeleton expelled a laugh. "YOU SEEM HAPPY TODAY." He said, once he caught his own composure. He liked seeing his brother happy. For a monster that couldn't stop smiling and was often amiable, Sans didn't genuinely laugh very often. Just a "heh." here and there. The only other times Papyrus saw him laugh like that were when they were kids, or when he sometimes witnessed him talking to the large purple door at the edge of Snowdin forest.

   "that's because i am." That wasn't a lie. Sans's day didn't start out the best, but now it's officially been ameliorated. He put one arm around his brother for a brief side-hug. "thanks, bro."

    Papyrus flashed a grin. A little bit of pink dusted both of the skeleton brothers' cheekbones - either flush from being "mercilessly" tickled, or the other option...

They were just gleeful.

   

   

   

   


End file.
